Entre cenas y recuerdos
by Ana88
Summary: Un breve vistazo a la vida del presentador de los Juegos del Hambre, César Flickerman. Una entrevista relativamente normal desvela algunos secretos de su pasado la misma noche que planea una cena con amigos. One-shot. Participa en el intercambio del día del amigo del foro El Diente de León. Regalo para HikariCaelum.


_Disclaimer_ _: Los Juegos del Hambre le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins_

 **Entre cenas y recuerdos**

– ¿Lo que más me ha gustado hasta ahora? Mmmm… –el chico permaneció pensativo –.No sé…creo que el desfile.

– ¿El desfile? –Preguntó César.

El muchacho asintió.

–Nunca antes había subido a un carruaje señor y ahora que lo he hecho puedo decir que me gustó mucho.

El chico insistía en seguir llamándolo señor aún cuando César le había indicado que podía llamarlo por su nombre.

–Muy bien, el desfile, ¿algo más que haya sido de tu agrado?

–Bueno, pues…

Otra pausa.

El muchacho era la clase de persona que todo entrevistador teme encontrarse, no era uno de los que responden con «sí» o «no», era de los que decían «eh» y «Mmmm» demasiado a menudo y tardaban mucho en responder. Lo peor de todo era que las sencillas e inofensivas preguntas que César le hacía se prestaban para ese tipo de titubeos pero no podía hacerle preguntas más directas y arriesgarse a que el chico sufra un ataque de nervios frente a las cámaras.

Esas preguntas las reservaba para los del Uno, Dos y Cuatro, que eran mucho más abiertos al hablar de los Juegos. El muchacho era del Seis y la gente de allí no eran conocidos por su particular fuerza, más bien era todo lo contrario.

–Me gusta mi habitación –dijo al fin el chico –, es bastante grande, tiene una televisión, aire acondicionado y una cama para mí solo, no tenemos nada de eso allá en casa.

César se limitó a sonreír y tomó nota mental de que esa última frase debía ser editada.

– ¿Lo dices en serio? Vaya, yo nunca puedo hallar una buena habitación de hotel. Bueno Darwin, ha sido un placer tenerte aquí, lamentablemente ya se nos ha acabado el tiempo.

César se inclinó para darle una palmadita en la cabeza al chico pero éste se echó hacia atrás, evitando su mano.

El incidente se grabó en su mente, aún después de entrevistar al muchacho fornido del Siete, a la chica huraña del Diez y los chicos escuálidos del Doce no logró borrar de su cabeza la expresión del muchacho cuando acercó su mano. La había visto antes y no en el rostro de cualquiera sino en el suyo cuando un maestro quiso sacarle una hoja del cabello, al igual que el chico Caesar había esquivado el movimiento, fue algo instintivo, un hábito que había adquirido cuando trataba de evitar los golpes de su padre.

César prefería no pensar en esas cosas. En su mente había un sitio especial, una bóveda oscura donde depositaba todo lo que no quería recordar, allí escondidas estaban varias etapas de su vida. Él nunca se acercaba a ese lugar pero la mirada cargada de terror de Darwin había abierto la puerta y César, en contra de su voluntad, empezó a recordar.

En silencio se dirigió hacia su camerino y se dejó caer frente al tocador. Con una pesadumbre que no era propia de él comenzó a quitarse el maquillaje y a medida que su rostro aparecía de entre una miscelánea de cremas y colores otra cara, no muy distinta a la suya, se desvelaba en su cabeza. Era la cara del hombre al que él llamaba papá, el coronel Cayus Warshaw.

Hubo un tiempo en el que ese apellido gozaba de un gran prestigio pero eso cambió durante los Días Oscuros. El desastre comenzó con el programa EGD, Experimentos con Genética para Defensa, dicho programa había sido responsable de la creación de los charlajos y las rastrevíspulas. Pero también había llevado a cabo experimentos con plantas. Uno de esos experimentos resultó en una especie de orquídea mutada que desprendía gases tóxicos y un embriagante olor al mismo tiempo. El problema con la planta era que, sin cuidados no podía sobrevivir en el exterior por lo que se decidió que se extraerían los gases tóxicos y se los usaría en bombas. En efecto eso fue lo que se hizo, pero nadie tomó en cuenta un factor decisivo: el viento. El día que se utilizaron las bombas el viento soplaba en la dirección equivocada, no solo los gases se desviaron y afectaron al ejército capitolino sino que el dulce aroma atrajo a rastrevíspulas que atacaron a los soldados.

La operación resultó en un embarazoso fracaso militar para el Capitolio y una gran oportunidad para los rebeldes que momentáneamente lograron infiltrarse en la ciudad. Todos los involucrados fueron ejecutados. Menos el coronel Warshaw, quien había encabezado el ataque, él recibió una indulgencia pero fue dado de baja del ejército, todas sus medallas le fueron arrebatadas y su apellido pasó a ser sinónimo de vergüenza. Para lidiar con su desgracia el coronel recurrió a la bebida y a partir de entonces su familia tuvo que resignarse a soportar sus rabietas de borracho.

Junto al rostro de su padre apareció otra cara familiar, una muy delicada y femenina que César recordaba con cariño. Era su madre, la mujer que corría con él en brazos y se escondía en la biblioteca cada vez que su padre empezaba a propinar golpes a todo lo que tuviese en frente. Pero aún cuando Clarisse Warshaw cerraba la puerta con llave las maldiciones y el sonido de vidrios quebrándose se oían claramente a través de las paredes. Para distraerlo Clarisse tomaba un libro y le leía todo tipo de historias.

César suspiró, no debería distraerse con memorias del pasado justo en esa noche en la que su mente debería concentrarse en asuntos más importantes pero no podía evitarlo. Con paso lento tomó su abrigo y su sombrero del perchero y llamó a un taxi; en el estado meditabundo en el que se hallaba no parecía apropiado conducir.

Mientras observaba las siluetas de los edificios y a las luces de colores a través de la ventana del automóvil, César experimentó otra oleada de recuerdos. Esta vez eran de su adolescencia. Esa parte de su vida que había transcurrido en calles solitarias y sofás de sus compañeros de colegio puesto que durante ese tiempo no era raro para él pasar días, semanas incluso, fuera de casa.

Y fue en una de esas excursiones al mundo exterior que se abrieron las puertas del espectáculo para él, literalmente. Un día, mientras deambulaba por los rincones escondidos del Capitolio se halló a sí mismo frente a una puerta color naranja, visiblemente desgastada, con un papel pegado que decía: «Se busca asistente de mantenimiento». César no tenía idea de lo que se requería hacer para ese cargo pero más tarde comprobó que quien sea que haya puesto el anuncio tampoco la tenía.

Cuando entró al pequeño estudio y anunció su deseo de ocupar el puesto de asistente de mantenimiento lo contrataron ahí mismo y no porque hubiese mostrado ningún tipo de habilidad sino porque como poco después se enteró, nadie más se había presentado para ocupar el cargo. Lo pusieron a trabajar inmediatamente y en los meses que siguieron César realizó una multitud de trabajos que iban desde repartir el almuerzo para sus compañeros de trabajo hasta trapear los pisos. En un momento dado el presentador del programa enfermó de meningitis y alguien decidió que él sería su reemplazo.

El programa en cuestión era una serie de cortos semanales de bajo presupuesto que no duraba más de diez minutos. El guión era mediocre y los temas triviales que trataba el programa no eran nada interesantes y aún así César disfrutó cada minuto que estuvo frente a la cámara. Era algo difícil de describir, pero el momento en el que se encendieron las luces del escenario y la cámara enfocó su rostro sintió que estaba en su elemento. Hasta ese momento él nunca había sobresalido en nada, ni en matemáticas, ni en deportes, ni en ciencias, sus notas en todas esas materias eran lo suficientemente altas para no ser considerado un tonto pero tampoco eran tan altas como para ser considerado listo.

Así que cuando se paró ahí, frente al lente de las cámaras sabiendo que todo Panem podía verlo, lo invadió un embriagador y liberador sentimiento y decidió que iba a causar una impresión. Imitó voces e hizo gestos y caras graciosas. En ese momento que decidió que eso era a lo que quería dedicarse como más tarde se le confió a Félix, un chico de aspecto desaliñado encargado de las luces con el que César había entablado una amistad. Fue él quien le aconsejó deshacerse del apellido Warshaw, le dijo: «No vas a ir a ninguna parte con ese apellido, la gente te va mirar con sarna». Y tenía razón.

César, en ese entonces, era Antoine Cayus Aurelio Domicio Warshaw (todos en el Capitolio tenía como mínimo cuatro o cinco nombres) o como la mayoría lo conocía, simplemente Tony. Por algún motivo tras su conversación con Félix le vino a la mente la historia del emperador romano Julio César quien expandió su imperio hasta límites nunca antes vistos y había sido homenajeado con su propio mes en el calendario. Él siempre quiso llevar su nombre y ahora tenía una buena excusa para hacerlo. Así pues, tomó el apellido de soltera de su madre y a partir de entonces llevó con orgullo el nombre con el que todo Panem lo conocería: César Flickerman.

Ese había sido el comienzo.

El taxi se estacionó frente a su casa, César le dio un billete de una exorbitante suma al taxista y cerró la puerta antes de que éste pudiese decir algo al respecto.

Como siempre el interior de su vivienda se halla en completo silencio. César se quitó el sombrero y el abrigo y los dio al avox que lo esperaba servicialmente junto a la puerta. Se dirigió al comedor y sonrió complacido al comprobar que la mesa estaba puesta y por lo visto los avox habían seguido todas sus especificaciones: candelabro de plata y cubiertos de plata, servilletas rojas y platos de porcelana.

Le echó un vistazo al reloj de la pared, marcaba las ocho de la noche, sus invitados no tardarían mucho en llegar.

César lamentó no haber llegado más temprano y así tener tiempo para una buena lectura, seguramente esa noche hubo tráfico en la avenida principal pero él debió estar demasiado ensimismado con sus recuerdos que no se dio cuenta. César acostumbraba a irse a su estudio una vez que llegaba a casa. Allí guardaba celosamente sus preciados libros.

César era un amante de los libros, lamentablemente también era una víctima de su época. Muy pocos leían libros como él lo hacía, eso se debía en gran medida a los avances tecnológicos. Ahora casi toda la información era almacenada digitalmente y los libros habían pasado a ser como las antigüedades expuestas en los museos, la gente los miraba pero no se animaba a tocarlos. Era una verdadera lástima.

El ejemplar que César tenía en mente en esos momentos había sido particularmente difícil de hallar con la escasez de libros que existía en el Capitolio. Era una historia que su querida madre había dejado inconclusa y que le había intrigado mucho. Se trataba de un libro sobre una civilización llamada los aztecas. César los encontraba sumamente interesantes.

Uno de los aspectos más interesantes y a la vez inquietantes sobre los aztecas era que eran una de las civilizaciones que practicaban sacrificios humanos. Ellos creían que el fin de la humanidad sería un acto tremendamente violento y sanguinario y según sus creencias, la única forma de posponer este evento catastrófico y mantener el orden del mundo era ofreciéndole la sangre y los corazones de los suyos a los dioses. Había una leyenda muy interesante al respecto. Dentro de su mitología estaba el dios Quetzalcóatl, la serpiente emplumada que era considerado como el benefactor de los hombres. Quetzalcóatl tenía una gran enemistad con Tezcatlipoca, otro dios que demandaba un gran número de sacrificios. Un día se enfrentaron en un duelo en el que Tezcatlipoca resultó ganador y como consecuencia Quetzalcóatl fue expulsado de la ciudad de los dioses.

César había quedado fascinado al notar como una práctica en apariencia primitiva se asemejaba bastante a uno de los eventos más sobresalientes de Panem, los Juegos del Hambre. Externamente las dos cosas no compartían muchas similitudes pero parecían tener la misma finalidad: evitar un mal mayor. Las dos actividades consistían en sacrificar a unos cuantos con tal de garantizar la seguridad y bienestar del resto, eran violentas pero necesarias. Ahora bien, los aztecas creían que Quetzalcóatl algún día volvería y le pondría fin a los sacrificios humanos. En el caso de Panem eso no era nada probable y si algún día milagrosamente llegaba a pasar, bueno, se quedaría sin trabajo.

El sonido del timbre lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Sus invitados llegaron en el siguiente orden: el primero fue Pierre Vanlight, un renombrado director de cine y televisión; el segundo fue Marcus Coleman, presentador del talk show _De última hora_ ; el tercero y último fue Kaplan Highcliff, productor ejecutivo de tres de las cinco series de televisión más exitosas del Capitolio.

César recibió a Marcus y a Pierre con un amistoso abrazo, Kaplan se limitó a estrecharle la mano.

–Es muy amable de tu parte invitarnos a tu casa para esta reunión –dijo Pierre.

–No es nada, de vez en cuando me sienta bien tener algo de compañía –replicó César, era parcialmente cierto.

–Tienes una casa verdaderamente esplendorosa –comentó Marcus –. Es una pena que Claudius no esté aquí para verla.

– ¿A qué se debe su ausencia, por cierto? –Preguntó Pierre.

–Aún está inmiscuido en todo ese rollo con Camille –respondió César tratando de restarle importancia.

–Oí que se habían reconciliado.

–Lo hicieron, durante cuatro semanas, Camille volvió a solicitar el divorcio este domingo.

Marcus negó con la cabeza.

–Claudius sí que sabe cómo escogerlas, este ya es su sexto divorcio.

–Juraría que es el quinto –mencionó Pierre.

–Estoy seguro de que es el sexto –insistió Marcus.

–Es el quinto –apuntó César –su matrimonio con su cuarta esposa fue una anulación porque en el momento de la boda seguía legalmente casado con la tercera.

– ¿Fue esa la que huyó con un cirujano?

–No, tengo la certeza que esa fue la segunda –dijo Pierre –. Pero hablando de cirujanos, le hice una visita al mío la semana pasada y me habló de este nuevo tratamiento para cambiarse el color de los ojos que…

–Caballeros –la severa voz de Kaplan interrumpió la conversación con un tono de reproche –les recuerdo que tengo poco tiempo y asuntos importantes que atender, así que me gustaría que nos enfocáramos en lo que vinimos a hacer.

«Ah, el viejo Kaplan» pensó César, siempre con asuntos importantes que atender, aunque nunca se molestaba en especificar cuáles.

–No sé ustedes pero yo vine por el cordero –replicó Marcus.

Kaplan le lanzó una mirada fulminante que parecía decir: «No me gusta perder mi tiempo». Era uno de los defectos de Kaplan, no tenía sentido del humor.

César fue al rescate, miró a Marcus y dijo:

–El cordero estará listo dentro de un minuto, hasta entonces podemos empezar con una lluvia de ideas.

–Me parece perfecto –acordó Pierre –.Necesitamos algo grande, una edición más y tendremos frente a nosotros al tercer Vasallaje de los Veinticinco.

– ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea? –Preguntó César.

–Podríamos hacer un documental –respondió Pierre.

–Un documental –repitió César – ¿de cuánto tiempo?

Pierre se alzó de hombros.

–El tiempo que tenga que durar.

–No debería durar más de una hora –dijo César –pero eso sería difícil porque tendríamos que abarcar _toda_ la historia. Además necesitaríamos nuevo material, siempre se muestran las mismas fotos del Trece desde los mismos ángulos.

–No creo que eso sea posible –intervino Kaplan –las fotos del Trece que se muestran en televisión son las únicas que estamos autorizados a mostrar por orden presidencial.

–Además los documentales son aburridos –opinó Marcus –.Yo pienso que deberíamos hacer un recuento de los otros dos Vasallajes.

Pierre adquirió un semblante pensativo.

–Suena bien –dijo –podríamos volver a mostrar las cintas y agregarle nuevos comentarios.

A César también le agradaba esa idea. Miró a Kaplan y preguntó:

– ¿Crees que puedas conseguir las cintas originales? Eso sería más entretenido.

Kaplan guardó silencio por un segundo.

–Probablemente –dijo al fin –, conozco a alguien que puede facilitármelas y tratándose de los Vasallajes imagino que las cintas deben estar bien preservadas.

– Entonces, ¿te gusta la idea?

–Pienso que es buena. En las repeticiones de los Juegos siempre se muestra la trayectoria del ganador, mostrar nuevas escenas atrae al público. El segundo Vasallaje debe tener mucho material para trabajar, en esa ocasión los Juegos duraron más de lo acostumbrado.

–Muy bien, excelente –exclamó Marcus exaltado –, eso es lo que haremos. Pierre y Kaplan pueden ocuparse de los detalles de la producción, el escenario y todas esas cosas, yo y César nos encargaremos de los comentarios.

Desde la cocina un dulce olor se filtró en la habitación y muy pronto dos avox aparecieron. El primero llevaba una gran charola con humeante y fibrosa carne de cordero, el segundo cargaba otra charola más pequeña con copas llenas de líquido que repartió entre los cuatro hombres.

Al final de la cena todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que la carne estuvo deliciosa y que el vino era uno de los mejores que habían probado. César se quedó callado ante este último cumplido, solo tres personas sabían que de las cuatro copas la suya era la única que no contenía alcohol sino agua con azúcar y colorante rojo. Pero él no iba a revelar esto y sus avox tampoco.

Con una sonrisa radiante impresa en la cara César alzó su copa y dijo triunfalmente:

–A brindar señores, tengo el presentimiento de que el tercer Vasallaje cambiará la historia de Panem.

 **Bueno, este ha sido mi regalo para ti Hikari, espero que haya sido de tu agrado** **. Me salió más largo de lo que esperaba (son casi tres mil palabras!, todo un nuevo record para mí).**


End file.
